


Drabbles from the diaper prince

by diaper_Prince



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Diapers, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Sex Toys, The DiaYou is implied, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaper_Prince/pseuds/diaper_Prince
Summary: This is going to be a collection of random oneshots I write. They're likely to be really short and self-indulgent.





	1. DiaEli: Petplay/watersports

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter/oneshot is based off the DiaEli Petplay Mod Rin did over on LIHC.  
> https://lewdidolheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/165812246466/diaeli-petplay-for-mod-rin

Dia panted, her legs spread open on order from her mistress. Her mistress, Eli Ayase, loved seeing how long her panther could hold her piss. The rules of the game were simple.   
Dia was not allowed to close her legs but she could hold herself.   
She was to stay like that until she pissed on the floor or begged mistress and was granted to piss in her litterbox. 

Dia had been holding her piss in this position for almost an hour,which was a record. Dia squeaked, and started to hold herself again. She moaned a bit, trying not to piss all over the floor. “Mistress, may I use my litter box?” Eli hummed, acknowledging the question. “That doesn’t sound like begging, my little panther.” she said,grabbing Dia’s chin and made her look Eli in the face. Dia’s eyes were pleading. Eli loved it. She loved seeing Dia Kurosawa begging to do a simple function like piss. Panting,Dia held herself tighter. ‘P-please mistress! I need to go to the bathroom so badly! May I use my litter box? Please mistress” Dia beggged. Eli could tell she was at her limit. “Yes, you may.” Eli simply replied, but it was too late. A stream of piss started to erupt out of between Dia’s fingers. 

Dia immediately removed her hands from her privates and leaned back,letting the stream of piss come out of her,moaning loudly. Eli moved out of the way and tugged Dia’s hair back. “Did I say you could piss on the floor, dirty panther?” Eli hissed out, but Dia didn’t care. A puddle was forming around Dia’s legs but her piss didn’t stop. Dia had been holding for most of the day and was finally able to let it out. She moaned, not at all bashful or reserved like her normal self. The piss went on for almost minute before calming down. At this point, the puddle of piss had grown sizeable large. Dia’s eye were hazy and Eli tsked as she pulled Dia up by her hair off to give her little panther a punishment. 


	2. Dia and their fleishlight. (implied DiaYou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Drabble that I wrote when I got my packer. The packer came from the fleshlight company and my friends and I started talking about the girls using them

Dia looked at their purchase. A fleshlight. They honestly thought it was shameful but they thought it was better then walking around with a painful erection to try to hide.   
Nothing they had done up to now had worked though. Well,everything short of just asking him out or going to a respectable sex worker.   
A "Christy Mack Booty" fleshlight and shower mount just so they could get off. It almost seemed like too much.   
Dia took a deep breath and started a warm shower. You wasn't supposed to come home for hours since he had swim team practice.   
With a bright red blush and erection standing tall,they figured out how to get the fleshlight to stick to the wall.   
Dia honestly still couldn't believe they were about to do this.   
Dia took a deep breath,and started to push into the fleshlight. Holy shit,It feel better then they imagined. It might be because they've been pent up for almost 3 weeks so they might be sensitive but this was the best thing they've ever felt. Dia started to pant,letting themself get somewhat used to the feeling before pulling back and starting to fuck the fleshlight to no end.   
They thought of You. How sexy he is with and without his binder. How hot he looks when he puts his hair up and in a ponytail and wearing his glasses so he can focus. His abs that could rival Kanan's.   
It didn't take them long to cum,letting out a very choked out moan of You's name. It felt like they would never stop cumming,having weeks worth of cum built up.   
Once Dia had finally finished cumming,they had slumped down on the shower floor,panting heavily.   
They really needed to ask You out before this became a bigger problem then it already was.


	3. Little Yousoro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. i wrote actual futa? I kinda blame my friend for it bc futa You has been on my mind since her fic. Also Mommy!Chika bc tatsu chose her. Lol

You fidgeted in her cuffs. Mommy wouldn’t let her go to the bathroom like a big girl and had her tied up. She could feel her cock straining against the diaper not only from arousal but from the need to pee. “Mommy! Please let me go like a big girl. Please!” She squirmed,begging Chika to let her down to go to the bathroom. “No! Bad girls have to learn your lesson. Your rule was to use your diapers anytime you’re at home and what did you do?” Chika firmly stated,pressing down on You’s erection. You gasped,bucking into the hand and feeling a trickle of piss roll down her dick. “I-I didn’t use a diaper! I-I’m s-s-Sorry Mommy!” You weakly said,feeling like she couldn’t hold back much longer. Chika hummed in approval,rubbing up and down on the first of You’s diaper slowly. “Maybe my Little girl is learning.” She whispered,just so You could barely hear her. Chika rubbed a bit faster,and that was the end for poor You’s bladder. She moaned as she felt piss escape her,hitting the inside of her diaper and covering her own cock in piss. She felt the diaper fill up quickly and Mommy still her rubbing her dick through it. The diaper was soggy by the time she was done. The diaper clinged to her hard dick. She was panting and looking at her mommy,silently begging her to let her cum. “That was a good Baby;wetting your diaper.” Chika cooed,rubbing You’s dick some more Before undoing the diaper and letting her baby girl’s dick spring up.

You hissed at the cold air hitting her dick despite it making her cock twitch. Chika wrapped her warm hand around You’s dick and started to jerk her off. You was squirming and moaning her head off. Chika sped her hand up,tightening it where she knew her baby girl liked it the most. You felt like she was floating in a pool of pure pleasure,being jerked off after a good wetting. You didn’t last long after the build up. When You tensed and start to shallowly pant,Chika pointed You’s dick at You’s stomach,letting You shoot cum all over her own stomach.

Once You calmed down and her dick just twitched a bit,Chika kisses You’s forehead and started aftercare. She took the wet diaper outf from under You and threw it in the trash before coming back to the bed. She undid the cuffs that restrained You,and kissed each slightly chafed wrist and ankle. You blushed at all the attention Chika was giving her. She loved it when her mommy was in mommy space. She was always so focused and caring. So different from the stupid and aloof Chika everyone always saw. You watched Chika disappear out of the room for a minute before she returned with everything for a diaper change. A diaper,baby powder,wipes,and even You’s favorite onesie and pacifier. Chika warmly smiled at You and set the stuff down at the end of the bed. She crawled onto the bed and gently pushed You down to start her diaper change.

You laid down,grabbing her pacifier and putting it in her mouth. Chika took a wipe and cleaned up the cum on You’s stomach which made You blush since she forgot that her mess was on her stomach. The diaper change was quiet,but nice after the scene they just had. Mommy always knew what her little girl needed. “Ok little girl,up so we can put your onesie on and go watch a movie if you want.” Chika smiler gently,helping You sit up. You looked at her with a blank stare. You felt so blessed. Chika was her childhood friend. The former leader of Aqours. Her girlfriend and most importantly;her mommy. Chika could see You was lost her thoughts and littlespace,and started to put the onesie on her with a giggle.


	4. A You Sandwich (ChikaYouRiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just bad and is a horny drabble. Oops

You was in heaven. Her mommy and big sis had just gotten settled into their respective holes,waiting for You to adjust to the girths of their strapons. Just the feeling of them in her made her have a dry orgasm,shaking and tensing up in between Riko and Chika,her legs spread wide with her hard as steel cock with a cock ring around it from twitching. Mommy said she wasn’t allowed to blow her load until mommy allowed her too. That didn’t stop her from dry orgasms and mommy allowed those. Her big sis started to thrust in and out of her ass,making You fall and cling onto Mommy,starting to pant. Mommy readjusted her and started to thrust in and out of her pussy. Riko and Chika loved turning You into a whimpering and panting mess. It didn’t take long from the double penetration You was experiencing for her to orgasm again,her dick twitching and squirting quit out of her vagina.   
Riko and Chika fucked You into countless dry and vaginal orgasms before they let You cum.   
Chika removed herself from You’s ass while Riko pulled out of You’s vagina just to take a minute to admire how flushed and twitching You’s cock was. Riko ordered You to turn around and sit on her lap before starting to fuck You’s pussy again. This time though,Chika started to suck You’s cock with the cock ring on it. You was a blubbering mess who started to cry from how good she felt. She begged her mommy to let her shoot her cum in big sis’ throat. Riko nodded and bit You’s neck,causing her to go wild but at the same time,Chika started to undo the cock ring. Once the cock ring was removed,You couldn’t hold back,cumming down Chika’s throat,which Chika shallowed it all,humming at the flavor and getting to be filled with You’s cum. 


End file.
